Ariea:
by Reploid the Echidna
Summary: A strange girl comes from a far away world and catches the attention of Kain Highwind. This leads to both love as well a new foe with ties to the stranger
1. Chapter 1

So this story is based on my parody twitter account. I have an account where I pose as Kain Highwind, my favorite character from the Final Fantasy series and I met someone who created a fictional character whose looks are based on Saber from Fate Stay Night. I hope you all enjoy my first love story after all of these years on . Enjoy!

The Strange Girl

So close yet so far. She knew him but she didn't know of him. She would look at him everyday yet his feelings towards were all but visible. They wouldn't have mattered anyways. She was never interested in him like that. The older and stronger of the two, she was always more fond of Cecil. Not sure why but she always came to his aid after they would play fight. It was always Cecil. Kain stood atop one of the towers within Castle Baron. He had a clear view of the King's, Cecil, balcony. The white haired king stood with his wife, Rosa. Rosa's hair blew with the wind, her beauty kept Kain from leaving. It often seemed like she was the only thing that kept him going on from day to day. He sighed and took one last look before hopping off the tower and into the Baron Castle's courtyard. His mind kept telling him to look back at the balcony but it would only hurt him more to do so.

The blue flowers were his favorite. He watched the bed of flowers lean in the soft breeze. They reminded him of him always moving with the wind, never standing still. And blue, gloomy; never truly happy. Just…satisfied.

"Why do you do this to yourself," it wasn't uncommon for Edge to leave his home kingdom of Elban to come visit his comrades in Baron. Kain looked down to conceal his eyes, which were already hidden, in his helmet. "It pains me to see you do this to yourself."

"I don't know what you mean," Kain hesitated to say.

"I never thought you to be the evasive type, Kain," the Elban prince revealed himself from behind a nearby pillar in front of Kain. "You know that it is never meant to be between you and her."

"I only concern for her well being. "

" Kain, I've watched you do this for some time now. What you're doing isn't good for the heart. You're lonely…"

" I am no such thing," Kain turned to the ninja prince.

Edge did not respond. He stepped back folded his arms. Kain looked back at the Rosa's balcony to see that she and Cecil were no longer there. "Are you just passing through," Kain asked without looking at Edge.

"Hardly," Edge walked by the Dragoon, arms still folded. " one of my court astronomers read something in the stars a few nights ago. They've…shifted. Particularly the stars over Baron. I thought I would take a closer look with the assistance of my favorite Dragoon, so not to stir up a fuss. Cecil doesn't even know I'm here…yet."

"Were you hoping for company?"

"Perhaps it would be best to ask. Especially since you seem abit…distracted."

They until night to make their leave; the stars did appear to be different. "My court astronomer claimed that he saw something fall from the sky in the direction of Baron. I'm not sure exactly where so I thought I would go scout the area to see if I can find anything out of the ordinary," Edge explained as he and Kain hopped amongst the trees of the forest east of Baron.

"Let us hope that it is not something with hostile intents," Kain responded.

Edge stopped on a tree and leaned against its bark. Kain stopped next to him, leaning down on one knee. Below them was a gold glow. Edge dropped down with Kain following behind. The light came from a golden crystal. Egde grabbed and held between him and Kain. The Dragoon stood there speechless not sure what to think of the crystal. It was not like the elemental crystals scattered about the many lands on Gaia. The golden wore around a metal band with ruins carved into it. Edge ran his finger about the ruins.

"Do you recognize these symbols?" the ninja prince asked.

"Not at all," Kain gently took the crystal in his hand. Upon touching his hand, the crystal's glow enhanced and it released a beam straight into the sky. The beam stopped short of the treetops where formed into a dark hole in space. Kain still held the crystal in his hand, no fear was in his nor Edge's eyes for whatever it was that was to come next. The two looked up the newly formed portal waiting to see what would happen next. The portal sucked itself close leaving a hovering midair. "a girl?" Kain dropped the crystal and immediately launched himself straight up. It didn't even feel like a second had went by before the dragoon found himself at the girl's altitude in midair. His heart stopped upon looking at her. She was blonde wearing blue armor, she was a warrior whoever she was. Though she was in midair, she wasn't falling, she appeared to laying back asleep on the cool night air. She was peaceful, so beautiful.

Everything slowed down seemed as Kain was in midair looking at the strange young beauty. Her closed eyes brought about a peaceful aura that set his heart racing. Edge looked up watching Kain as he grabbed the girl and dropped back down next to the ground. A cold rush shot up Edge's spine; someone was there. Edge jumped out of the way as a wave of dark energy came at his position. The blast exploded upon impact with the ground. Kain looked down at the explosion coming from below. He landed on the ground next to Edge. "Are you alright," he asked.

The ninja nodded and looked up to his left. "It's coming again, look out." The two jumped out of the way again, avoiding a second dark magic attack. Edge positioned his fingers preparing to perform a Ninjututsu. "Smokescreen!" he shouted and he and Kain were enveloped in a cloud of dark smoke. "Let us make our leave."

Kain and Edge leapt from treetop to treetop making their escape from their attacker, whoever he might be. Kain looked over his shoulder back at through the dark smoke; he couldn't feel the presence of their attacker. Perhaps he was gone, but who was he and what was he after that he would attack them. Kain looked at the unconscious blonde girl he held in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The Girl From Another World

This feeling against her back, it wasn't like before. Sure she was half conscious at the time but everyone knows the difference between falling through nothing of space and the feeling of a soft warm bed. Wait…a soft warm bed? How did she end up in a bed? Maybe she was dreaming? What a cliché' thought, to be dreaming. She lay in a bed with a heavy blue quilt that bore what appeared to be the coat of arms of the kingdom. Within the room a desk next to her bed, across the wall was a book with only a few books a loan statue on the top shelf. Next to the book shelf was an empty suit of armor that was held in place by a stand. A window was to her left over her bed that gave her a view of the village town outside. It wasn't so different from home; they even had chocobos. Wait…chocobos? Maybe she hadn't left home at all. Maybe he caught her and knocked her out and took her to some faraway place. She jumped out of bed to find that she was dressed only in her under garments and her armor was nowhere to be found. She had been kidnapped. She balled her hands into fists in anger. Damn.

The doorknob to the room rattled as it turned. Someone was preparing to come in. she looked back at the window. It was her only way out; she would have to either jump through the window or fight her way through the front door to find her armor. The doorknob slowly rotated around in its socket and the door slowly opened. It was now or never for her and she had to make a move quick. She would fight; the suit of armor had at its hip a sword. She grabbed and as soon as the door completely opened she had it ready before her.

Kain stopped immediately, here he was trying to check on his guest and he is met with a sword to his face. Kain and the girl stood looking each other for a brief count of seconds that felt like an eternity. Kain held his hands up indicating that he was not a hostile but the girl didn't look as if she was buying it. The girl nudged her head to the left, indicating that she wanted Kain to step out of the way. He looked to left and slowly slid out of the way, still holding up his hands. This was not working out at all.

"Out of my way," she shouted as she darted out of the room, pushing Kain completely out of the way. Kain bumped up against the bookshelf. She was clearly frightened. He poked his head out of the room to see she was half way down the hall. To call for guards would be asking for more trouble so the Dragoon took after the girl.

"Please wait," he called, while still running. "I just want to talk." Whether or not the girl heard probably didn't even matter; she stampeded pass the guard at the end of the hall. Before the armored men had the chance to give chase, Kain called, "hold your ground and let me handle this."

They were outside which was perfect, now he had more space to jump. He was quicker in the air than anyways. Kain hopped on top of a building and ran to the end of its roof, hopping across the street to a building that was parallel. She didn't seem to notice, good. The streets were pretty clear so it wasn't difficult keeping an eye on his guest. He could see her looking back periodically. She hadn't looked on top of the buildings, hopefully that wouldn't changed. This was the chance Kain needed, he kicked into the air and let the momentum carry himself over the girl. Upon landing, the locals about him jumped back, startled. Kain could tell she hadn't noticed yet as the distance between he and the girl grew thinner. By the time she had noticed Kain, it was too late; Kain thrust himself forward and tackled the girl. She struggled as he held her to the ground pinned.

"Take your hands off me," she shouted as struggled to even make a struggle. The dragoon had focused his weight on his arms, his hands cuffing her wrists. He could hear the sound of clicking metal growing louder, the guards were coming.

"Please remain calm," Kain pulled himself close to her and whispered to her. Surprisingly, she relaxed her fists and stopped struggling. "Please just trust me, everything will be fine. I'm here to help."


End file.
